


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angel Healing, Archangels, Demonic Possession, Exorcisms, Gen, Heaven vs Hell, Human Yesung, Japan, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Prostitution, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Yakuza, Yesung-centric, Yôkai, takes place in Japan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun/Shin Donghee | Shindong, Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Heechul & Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Shin Donghee | Shindong, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk





	Untitled

**3:20 PM**

When people talk about angels in myths and legends they're described as beautiful and noble creatures.Those who protect the innocent from evil and watch over the earth with love and open arms for all who need it.

Those weren't the type of angels that Kim Jongwoon grew up hearing about.


End file.
